A Moonacre Summer
by Max In Training
Summary: Maria thought spending the summer with the De Noirs would be easy but it turns out she has a lot to learn.sorry for the bad summary, the story is better.go on read it.I know you want to!rated T for no real reason other that i say so, so there!
1. The Begining

**Hi everyone! The Secret Of Moonacre is my current favourite thing, and I wanted to try a fanfic for it. I don't know how it's going to turn out, though… but ill try my best! =P this story is in Maria's POV, and is set where the movie left off. (I didn't get a chance to read the book yet, sorry)**

**PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH LACK OF ROBIN AND MARIA! THERE WILL BE MORE NEXT CHAPTER! ((thank you!))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I smiled. We had actually done it. Me and Robin had actually saved the valley! I looked at him and saw that he was grinning right back at me. I rushed up to hug Rolf, now in his true lion form.

Loveday gasped.

"Maria!" she cried "get back!" she yanked me back, grabbing the back of my dress. We fell to the ground just as a flash of blinding white light burst into existence right where Rolf and the white unicorn were standing. I threw my arm up to shield my eyes. When the light died I saw that the white unicorn and Rolf were gone.

"Rolf?" I whispered.

"He's gone now" Loveday said quietly "he played his part in helping you save the valley"

"Oh" I said miserably, feeling tears run down my face, but not able too stop them. My uncle came over and helped me and Loveday to our feet.

"There we are then, nothing to be done" he said as he began to lead me in the direction of our house. Everyone followed. After a while Loveday came to talk to him. I found myself beside Robin. I was nervous about talking to him. We had been enemies earlier today, but then allies. Would he want to be friends with me or were we back to hating each other? It turned out that he was the one to break the silence, just as we were approaching where we would split up to head to out own houses.

"So, would it be ok if I came to visit you tomorrow? I don't mind if you don't want me too…"

I smiled in relief

"Of course, Robin. Come over after two, though, that's when I finish lessons with miss. Helleothrope."

"That's fine, I have chores to do anyway" he said "well, see you tomorrow, Maria." He followed his father down the path that led to the de Noir castle. I waved to him and set off with my uncle, miss. Helleothrope, Loveday and Digweed.

.

.

.

In the morning I was impatient with my lessons. Miss. Helleothrope had to tell me several times to stop fidgeting. In the end she rolled her eyes and said:

"Well Maria, as you obviously are having trouble concentrating, you may as well do something productive with your energy." She then made me do embroidery for an hour before letting me finish up early, at only half one. I wandered around the house, nervous all over again.

Would it be awkward to talk to Robin? I continued wandering, walking and fretting. I stopped suddenly and laughed at myself. I was worrying far too much. I found that I was in the room with the grand piano. I sat down and began to play my favourite song. After a few minutes I was lost in the music. I played like that for a long time, completely focused on the tune, occasionally improvising my own notes. As the piece began to wind down I became aware of someone standing behind me.

"What do you think?" I asked, assuming it was uncle or Loveday.

"You're very good" said Robin. I whirled round.

"Robin! I didn't hear you come in" I said, surprised. He grinned at me.

"Sorry, princess." He apologised, making me scowl. "Would you like to go for a walk in the woods?"

I tilted my head to one side, considering.

"You won't kidnap me, will you?" I asked innocently. He blushed.

"No, I promise. Sorry about that, by the way" he said, abashed. I nodded.

"Its ok, Robin. As long as were past that now." I caught sight of his hand, and the scar I had given him. "Sorry about you're hand" I winced. He winked.

"Its fine, I've had worse. So, shall we go now?"

I smiled "yes, lets."

.

.

.

"So ill see you tomorrow, then?" robin asked, breathless from laughter.

"Yes, please" I replied grinning.

"Well then, until tomorrow, princess" he said and headed home. I waved to him before going back in side. Uncle, miss. Helleothrope and Loveday were in the entrance hall.

"Have a good time, Maria?" asked Loveday. I nodded happily.

"Yes. Robin showed me some of the trees names and the cave by the stream in the forest." Uncle smiled.

"It's good that you and Robin are friends, Maria. There is a distinctive lack of young people in moon acre. However, I think you should go and get cleaned up, you're a mess, child."

I nodded "yes uncle"

I spent the rest of the day in a happy bubble, ecstatic with my new found friendship with Robin. However, when I finally fell into bed, I fell fast asleep straight away.

.

.

.

**Be patient, people! More Robin and Maria in the next chapter! I just had to get it set up…**

**R&R, it makes me happy, and ill give you an invisible, imaginary picture of Robin and Maria!**

**XXX max in training**


	2. Maria makes a decision

**Hello again! I THINK the first chapter went well, but I'm not sure… **

**oh also I was watching a video on YouTube about Robin and Maria, and the song Love Me by Justin Bieber (who I dislike) was in the background, and now every time I hear it, it reminds me of The Secret Of Moonacre…is that weird? Probably…. **

**Oh and I know I spelt miss. Heliotrope wrong before, so sorry.**

**Anywho, heres chapter two. And the disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything except the plot, the characters of some of the De Noirs, and Maria's friends, who come in later.**

**((Still Maria's POV, by the way))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the next few months me and Robin stuck to our routine of meeting up at two, after lessons and chores, and walking in the forest. I found that the forest was growing more familiar, and less ominous. Me and Robin also grew closer; we were soon the best of friends.

Loveday and Uncle had their wedding, which was a happy event all round. They had decided to postpone the honeymoon until summer. Digweed and Miss. Heliotrope also got married, but it was a very simple affair, with no drama or fuss. They seemed very happy together.

A few weeks after Me and Robin started talking walks in the woods Loveday presented us with a young vixen **((A/N: a vixen is a female fox, in case you don't know)) **that she had raised since she had found it, abandoned and injured when it was a cub. It had a small rip in its ear. We named her Scarlet, for her colour. She was loyal and brave, like a dog, but very tame towards us. We took her with us on our walks.

Two weeks before the start of summer, uncle called me to the entrance hall, saying he had matters to discuss with me. When I arrived he stood up.

"Ah, Maria. Good morning. As we said, Loveday and I are going to take our honeymoon this summer. We will be travelling around Ireland."

"That sounds nice, uncle"

"Indeed. So anyway, I have arranged for you to stay at the De Noir castle while we are away"

"But what about Miss. Heliotrope, and Digweed, and Marmaduke?" I asked "I could stay with them"

Uncle shook his hair

"No, Maria. Miss. Heliotrope and Digweed are going on their own honeymoon, to Scotland. And I've told Marmaduke that he may as well take a holiday, as you would be the only one here."

I blinked, possessing that. I found the castle imposing and threatening, maybe due to the fact that I had been imprisoned there. Or it could be the skulls on the wall…

"I'd like that uncle. It would be fun to stay there for a few weeks." I lied

Sir Benjamin laughed.

"It wouldn't be a few weeks, Maria. We shall be gone for the summer"

"What?" I exclaimed "the whole summer?"

"Yes, Maria dear. I thought you knew?" said Loveday, coming into the room "but you can have my room, of course. It is very pretty, if I do say so myself. And you'll see Robin even more than you do now. And you can meet some of his friends, too"

"But I-" I began, before pausing. A whole summer with Robin. Hmmm…I was starting to like this idea.

"You might have to do chores though" Loveday warned. I nodded.

"That's ok" I said, half listening.

"There we are then, nothing to be done." Uncle said.

.

.

.

When Robin came over that day I ran to him, excited.

"A whole summer!" I cried happily. He laughed.

"Calm down! You know you'll have to do chores, right?"

I smiled and hugged him. When I pulled back he looked startled.

"Oh, oops." I crossed my arms behind my back, blushing "sorry, got a little excited" he ducked his head.

"Its ok, princess. Good to know you like chores so much"

.

.

.

By the time the day of my family's departure came I was electrified with happiness.

"Now, Maria, do be careful. My family's a lot more…energetic…than yours." Loveday said fretfully. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ill be fine, Loveday. Enjoy your honeymoon!" I said, helping her up into the carriage. Robin came to stand by my side as the carriages rolled out the gate. We stood like that for a moment, Before Robin spoke.

"Well, we better get going." He said and gestured for me to walk beside me. After about ten minutes I noticed he seemed troubled.

"Robin? What's wrong?" I asked. He winced.

"Maria…my family, their…"

"Energetic?"I suggested dryly. He wrinkled his nose.

"Kind of. Their, well, tougher than your used to." He said warily. I raised one eyebrow.

"Like how?" I asked.

"We do chores. No servants"

"So?"

"Fights break out. Allot."

"And?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"The girls hunt sometimes. They wear leggings, or trousers."

I blinked. Well THAT wasn't very ladylike. I restrained myself from smiling at him and said, just for the hell of it:

"So?"

He grinned.

"They fight too. The girls, I mean. Often. Sometimes with the boys. They will probably fight with you. So will the boys."

I stared at him, shocked.

"Ok, you win."

"I know"

.

.

.

When we got to the castle Robins father came out too meet us.

"Robin! Miss Merryweather! Good to see you!" he first shook my hand, and then turned to Robin. "You're chores aren't done! I had to ask Silla to do them, and she is furious. Good luck with her" he switched back to me "miss Merryweather, I'm sure you are aware you will be obliged to do you're share of the work?"

I nodded

"Of course, sir. And please, call me Maria."

"Very well, Maria." He boomed "you can begin work tomorrow morning. Robin will come and wake you, I'm sure." He turned and walked away. I looked at Robin. He smiled.

"Would you like to see you're room?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. He led me along a corridor. We turned onto another passage, and came across a boy around Robin's age.

"Robin!" he exclaimed "and the little Merryweather girl" he said grinning at me slyly. I stuck out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you-"

"Jason"

"Pleased to meet you, Jason" I said as he took my hand. He peered at it for a minute, then raised it to his lips and placed a kiss lightly on my knuckles. I blushed.

"Jason-" Robin growled. Jason winked.

"Proper way to greet a lady. Of course, you just kidnap them…"

"Leave it alone, Jason!" Robin snapped. He cackled.

"Whatever you say, Robin. By the way, Silla is out to get you."

Robin grimaced.

"I heard." He muttered. Jason grinned.

"Until we meet again, fair maiden" he said giving me a little bow before striding off.

We resumed walking.

"He wasn't so bad" I said. Robin glanced at me.

"Stay away from Jason. He's trouble" I gave him a look but said nothing. I had found the moon pearls. I had escaped imprisonment in this very castle. I had jumped of a cliff, for heavens sake, and he still felt he had to warn me away on the grounds that someone was "trouble"? Well, he did help me save the valley, after all, I thought grudgingly.

"Here we are!" he announced and threw open the door to Loveday's-well, mine for the summer- room. I gasped. It was beautiful. There were tall pointed windows along one wall with a view of the forest, and a huge 4 poster bed against the other. The bed was ornately carved wood, as was the wardrobe and dressing table. There were white semi transparent gauzy curtains on the windows, which looked like a fine mist. The walls were a beautiful sky blue and there were pictures of forest scenes on the wall. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the door, though it wasn't lit because it was summer. Robin coughed.

"Well, I'll, uh, leave you to get settled then. I'll come get you for dinner." He said, beginning to back out of the room. I smiled.

"Ok. And Robin? Calm down. I'm not scared of your family. How bad can they be?" I asked. Robin's face darkened.

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

.

.

.

Robin came to get me for dinner earlier than I was expecting.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to find him standing there "I'm not quite ready, I just have to lace up my hair" I said and sat down at my dressing table **((quick A/N: is that what it's called? A dressing table? You know, one of those little tables with a mirror and a stool? I'm not sure…please tell me if you know!)) **He looked at me in amusement.

"You're kind of dressed up princess" he said.

I turned to face him, my fingers entwined in ribbons.

"Why? I want to make a good impression on you're family. And don't call me princess, please"

Robin smiled.

"As you wish. But seriously, Maria, you're overdressed" he said

I frowned

"I can get dressed myself, thank you very much. And why are you so early, anyway?" I asked, annoyed that he was telling me how to dress. He grinned.

"I just thought you might like to see scarlet, that's all." He said innocently. I looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"All right, all right! You're forgiven! Let's go see scarlet"

.

.

.

**((A/N: Robin is dropping Maria off at her room after dinner. They've already visited scarlet. They are having a discussion.))**

Robin laughed.

"Of course princess! Now make sure to get a goodnight sleep, you'll be up early for chores."

I nodded faintly.

"Ok. Goodnight Robin" I murmured and waved goodbye. I closed the door as he walked away. Exhausted, I slid to the floor and slumped against the door. My hair was a mess, with several ribbons missing. There was a large wine stain on my dress. I put my head in my hands. The night had been a disaster. Well, in my eyes it had. They were all so uncivilised! They had indeed fought, as random out bursts of violence happened frequently over trivial matters. Robin's cousin – Silla – had come in late and, as soon as she caught sight of Robin, proceeded to hurl a goblet of wine at him, screaming about him being lazy and unreliable and causing her not to be able to ride her horse because she was doing his chores. Robin had, obviously, ducked and the wine had hit me, even if the actual goblet didn't. Silla didn't even glance in my direction, but launched herself at Robin. She was only stopped by sir de noir roaring at her so stop and settle down immediately.

I shook my head. These people…they were crazy! I didn't know how I would survive a whole week here, let alone the entire summer…

But wait! I did know how! I stood up decisively. I would get Robin to teach me to be a de noir! My head drooped suddenly. Yes, I promised myself, I would get Robin to teach me…in the morning. I quickly got ready and, heaving a great sigh, fell into bed with a smile. Tomorrow…tomorrow would be interesting. Then I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yay! Chapter 2 finished! Sorry it took so long… thank you to my reviewers ((you know who you are!)) love you all! Your imaginary picture is in the imaginary mailbox! **

**Ok, next chapter the story really starts! I apologise for how short the chapters are, I'll work on making them longer! **

**Plus, if you review THIS time, you get an imaginary, invisible Wrolf! Yay! Imaginary, invisible Wrolfs! **

**Kk, thanx for reading! Chapter 3 on the way!**

**Xxx max in training**

**P.S. Silla is a beautiful name, don't you think? I love it! It's pronounced sil ah ("sil" as in "silly")**


End file.
